Feathers So Hollow
by pandorabox82
Summary: *Sequel to The Touching of Flesh* Penelope has decided that Erin is the one for her, and is willing to give up everything to be with her. Erin, though, is more reticent, wanting to wait and see where things lead. However, one rash decision by a 'friend' has Erin making a decision based on her heart. *AU*
1. Chapter 1

Penelope tapped her foot anxiously. All she wanted was to return to her office and carry on with her life. With Erin. Those words still seemed odd to think, even though they'd spent a wonderful weekend together. And she'd told her that JJ was coming back to the BAU. She didn't know how Erin had arranged it in the two weeks they'd been together, but her best friend was coming home.

"Penelope Garcia?" She looked towards the woman who'd said her name and saw she was being motioned over. Sighing, she stood up and followed the woman into her office. "I'm Doctor Johnson. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes, hi. Look, all I want is to be cleared so I can go back to work. I did something stupidly rash, I know. It won't happen again, especially since I have a support system now."

The woman looked at her for a few minutes, and Penelope squirmed with discomfort. "But why did you attempt suicide, Penelope?"

"Because I thought I was going to be alone. I have just come out of one of the worst experiences of my life, and my best friend is still angry at me. It's not my fault that I thought he, they, were dead. Really, if they hadn't gone down, none of this would have happened."

"I take it you work closely with Agent Hotchner's team. That was quite a shock for everyone. Why did it effect you so much?"

"I was taken home by a colleague, one who's not very well liked by my team, and we ended up in bed together. Agent Morgan came to my apartment as soon as he was home and caught us _in flagrante delicto_. He became quite upset and set into motion the events that led to my suicide attempt. Not that it wasn't my fault for doing that, there were just extenuating circumstances."

"I see. You profilers are the worst to analyze. You know what to say to all my questions. Do you think you need anything to help make you better?"

"No. I'm fine. It was just a moment of stupidity that will never happen again. And if I do happen to backslide, I'll make sure to see you first thing. So, will you sign off on me? I'd really like to get back to work after all this time off." Penelope slid the piece of paper across the desk and smiled.

"Only so long as you keep your promise to see me should you need further help." She nodded and Dr. Johnson signed the paper, shaking her head a little as she did so. "All right, you can go see Chief Strauss now."

"Thank you, Doctor Johnson. This makes me very happy." She stood once more and shook the woman's hand before leaving the room. It was a short walk across campus to her building and she rode up to the floor Erin was on. Walking quickly, she made her way to the office and stood in front of her assistant's desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Garcia. What can I do for you today?"

"I need to see Chief Strauss, Mary. Is she in yet?" Though Penelope knew the answer, she asked anyway, not wanting to make the woman suspicious.

"She is. Let me go see if she's busy." Mary disappeared into Erin's inner sanctum and returned a few moments alter. "You're free to go in, Ms. Garcia." Penelope nodded and slipped behind the door, locking it after her.

"How did your session go, Penelope?" Erin asked as she took a seat in front of her desk.

"Doctor Johnson cleared me for work. As long as I go see her if I ever feel that way again, she says I'm fine. So, are you going to sign off on me, too?"

Erin looked at her over the rim of her reading glasses, setting the case file she was reviewing to the side of her desk. "Not so fast. What did you tell her?"

"That I'd done something rash and now have a support system to keep me sane and safe. As long as I have you, I know I'll be fine." Erin smiled at her, taking off her glasses and putting them on top of the file. "I didn't let her know you were the colleague I slept with, though. We can still get in trouble if anyone finds that out."

"Yes, we can. Are you sure you feel up to going back so soon? You could spend the day with me."

"I'd love that, Erin, but I want things to go back to normal." She nodded and stood up, joining Penelope on the other side of the desk. "Though I could spend a little time with you now." Standing, she led Erin over to the couch and sat down, curling up into her lover. "May I come home with you tonight?"

"If that's what you want, then yes."

"I want what you want. I'm tired of asking others to change for me, to let their wants be consumed by my own." She threaded her fingers with Erin's and squeezed her hand tightly. "I adore you and want nothing more than to make you happy for however long we're together."

"Until forever?" Erin looked away from her as she asked that question, as if she were uncertain how Penelope would react/

"If you can put up with me for that long," she responded, resting her head on Erin's shoulder. Slowly, Erin nodded, the hand in Penelope's tightening. "I'm not good at keeping secrets. What if the Director were to find out about us?"

"I'll be suspended, most likely. Maybe even fired."

"Oh. And what about me?"

"You'd just be put on probation. After all, I am your superior, I would be the one who should have put a stop to this." Erin sighed and Penelope snuggled even closer to her lover. "I suppose I'll sign off on your paperwork now, Penny."

"That eager to get rid of me?" she teased.

"No, I just need you to leave before I do something rash."

"Sugar, I can erase all evidence of that," Penelope replied, turning her head to kiss Erin's neck. The groan that spilled from her mouth thrilled Penelope to no end and she crawled into Erin's lap, straddling her as she buried her hands in her hair.

"Penelope, that's not what I meant. Oh," she said lowly as Penelope cupped a breast, kneading it gently as she let her thumb tease the nipple to hardness. "That feels lovely," she whispered breathlessly, bringing her hands up to grab hold of Penelope's hips.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" There was a long pause before Erin nodded.

"I'll just have something to look forward to tonight. Honey, please." Penelope heard the gently pleading in her lover's voice and nodded reluctantly. "Thank you."

Penelope stood and smoothed her dress, smiling at Erin. "Will you come see me at lunch?" Erin nodded slightly and then held out her hand. As she stood, Penelope pulled her release out of her bag, handing it over. "Good. I might even put myself on the menu. There are no video cameras in my domain."

"We'll have to see about that." Erin smiled as she signed and then handed the paper back. When Penelope reached for it, she took hold of her wrist, pulling her flush against her body. "But I'll leave you with this until then." Quickly, she tugged down the neckline of Penelope's dress and bent to kiss the spot above her heart.

"Not fair," she moaned as Erin sucked hard, leaving her mark. Letting go, the woman grinned up at her before straightening up.

"I'm just leaving you in the same state you left me." She kissed her cheek sweetly as she adjusted the dress, putting things back in order. Then she softly kissed Penelope's lips and prodded her over to the door, squeezing her ass before shooing her out. "I am glad you're doing better. Give my regards to Agent Hotchner."

"Of course I will, Chief Strauss. See you later." Penelope deliberately let her hips sway a little more than normal, knowing Erin was watching her. By the time she got back to the bullpen, she wished it was lunchtime. She was incredibly worked up and knew the only release would come from her sweet lips and fingers.

She opened the door and stepped inside, her eyes drawn to Rossi's office. Penelope saw a familiar blonde head and her grin widened. Rushing up the stairs, she burst into the room. Both JJ and Dave looked up at her and the woman was on her feet before Penelope had shut the door. "Penny!" she cried out as she hugged her friend. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Penelope replied, a dazed look crossing her features.

"Get Strauss to ask for me back. My supervisor over at the Pentagon said she called in a few personal favors this weekend to make sure I could be home with my family by the end of the week. I was just coming in today to thank Dave for softening her up when he said it was all your doing. How'd you do it?"

Penelope took a deep breath. "It's a long story, Jayje. You see, we're lovers now." She watched her friend's face wrinkle with confusion and pressed on. "There was an accident, and we thought the team was lost. She brought me the bad news and took me home. One thing led to another and we ended up in bed."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the tenderness of the gesture. Something else precipitated this."

Penelope looked away from her friend. "I may have tried to kill myself," she said in a rush. "Don't worry, I'm seeing someone about it. But Erin wants to make me happy. I want to be with her, Jen."

A sad look crossed over JJ's face. "I wish you had turned to me."

"I do, too, kind of. Yet, I can't help but think the start of something great is beginning. Please trust me in this. I need at least one of my friends to be okay with this." She met JJ's eyes steadily, hoping she would give some indication that she wouldn't reject her.

"If only it had been Anderson. But, if you like her, there must be something good about her. So, what's she like?" Ignoring Rossi, JJ hooked arms with Penelope, leading her out the door and down to her office

"She's incredibly sweet. I would never have thought that about her until I wept in her arms. Erin never left me, even though she could have. I think I could love her, given enough time."

"I think you might already be in love with her, honey." JJ opened the office door and ushered Penelope inside. "You kept our picture in the forefront," she whispered as she took a seat in front of the monitors. "Hey, you have a present here from the others. Are you going to open it now?"

"No, I think I'll wait until tonight. We'll do it together." She put the small package in her purse and began to turn her babies on. "So, are you going to be the media liaison once more?"

"Actually, no, I'm going to be a profiler. I've been taking the classes in my free time and found that I loved it." The door opened and they both turned to see Hotch standing there. "Hey, Hotch."

"I just heard the good news, JJ. It'll be nice to have you back. Garcia, did you get your work release signed?"

"Yes, Hotch. By both Doctor Johnson and Erin. I am ready and able to return to my duties." She smiled up at him and rummaged through her purse, pulling out the paper. Penelope stood and handed it to her, stiffening slightly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I want you to be happy, Penelope. If they give you trouble, just let me know. And if you want to escape to her office, just let me know beforehand, okay?"

She blinked back tears and quickly hugged him. "Thanks, Hotch. Now, I have work to do, so if you'll both excuse me." Penelope looked pointedly at the door. Hotch nodded and led JJ out into the bullpen. Turning to her monitors, she began to run her searches from last night and then called up her email. She saw a new one from Erin and read it immediately.

_Hey, Penny, I forgot I have a lunch meeting with AD Robinson today. It's not something I can get out of. I'm so sorry, as I was looking forward to our lunch. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise. Erin_ Sighing, Penelope consigned herself to a day spent without her lover and got to work.

At five, someone knocked on her door and she got up to see who it was. "Erin!" she said with a smile as she opened the door wide. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm heading home now to start supper. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"Chicken cordon bleu?" she asked and Erin nodded. "Great! I'll be by in about an hour or so. I just have to finish up a few things for my teams."

"I understand, take your time. I'll see you soon." Stepping behind the safety of the door, she kissed Penelope, letting her hands come to rest on her ass. "Think of me until you get home."

"I've been thinking of you all day. Why would this change anything?" Penelope asked before kissing her once again. "Now hurry home before I lose my will power and have my way with you here."

Erin giggled and Penelope cocked her head, grinning at her. "What?"

"I've never heard you laugh, let alone giggle. You make a cute giggler." A faint blush spread across Erin's cheeks and Penelope softly pushed her to the door. "Go, seriously, before anything else happens." Erin nodded and sashayed out the door. Penelope's eyes were drawn to her ass, exactly what Erin wanted, she was certain.

"Hey, Garcia," Reid said and she turned to look at him. "I was hoping to catch you before you left for the day. Is there anything I can do? I know I lost your trust by being stupid. JJ was asking me what happened, she knows you didn't tell her the whole story. You protected us. Why?"

"I couldn't hurt you like that. Reid, you all are still my friends. I just don't know how to trust what comes from your mouth now. I wish things could just go back to normal."

"So do I. May I hug you? I was afraid…" He hung his head, unable to look her in the eye. Penelope stepped forward and let herself be pulled into a tight embrace. She felt his shoulders shake a little and knew he was trying not to cry.

"I still have a little work to finish. Do you want to keep me company?" she asked as she let go of him.

"Sure." He ambled inside and watched as she typed away. "So, what's your girlfriend like?"

It was a start and she smiled. "She's really smart and very protective of those she cares about. She took care of me when I thought I had lost all my friends in a horrible accident. See, she thought she had also lost a dear friend and knew the grief I was experiencing. We bonded in that one brief encounter, and I've found myself drawn to her."

"I always assumed she was married."

"She was, he left her, said she was too frigid. Where he got that from, I'll never know, since she burns white hot." She saw the blush that s[read across his face. "Anyway, you'll have to have supper with us sometime, get to know us together." Penelope finished up her work and then stood.

"Are you going home now?" he asked as she picked up her bag.

"Yes, supper's waiting for me. Perhaps we'll talk some more tomorrow?" He nodded, a shy smile spreading across his lips. Penelope patted his shoulder as she passed by him. "Go back to work, Reid. I'm going to be fine now, I think." He nodded and followed her out the door, going back down to his desk.

Penelope locked her office and walked out the glass doors of the bullpen, smiling slightly as she watched Reid wave at her. Humming under her breath, she rode down the elevator and quickly walked to her car. The drive to Erin's home didn't take long and she grinned as the garage door opened for her. Parking next to Erin's car, she got out and grabbed her spare go bag and her purse. "Hi, honey," she heard Erin call out and she hurried to join her in the kitchen.

"Reid came and saw me after you left," she said as she let her things fall to the floor. "He's trying to make amends."

"He's not the only one. Did you get a present today as well?"

"Yes. Did you open yours yet?"

"I thought I'd waist for you?" Erin turned and smiled at her. "Unless, that is, you've opened yours already."

Penelope shook her head as she began to set the table. "I wanted to wait, too." Erin nodded, biting her lip. "Did your lunch meeting go okay?"

"As much as could be expected. Our budget is looking up, that was the only good thing to come out of it. I'm so tired." The smile on her face faltered. "He was nosing around what happened to you and why I went with you to the hospital. Someone in the office must have seen how panicked I was when I figured everything out."

"Oh. I-I can go…"

"No!" The sudden ferocity startled Penelope and she stilled, staring into Erin's eyes. "No. Please stay. Please." Erin stepped closer to Penelope, holding out her hands. Penelope drew in a suddenly shaky breath and closed the distance between them. Erin held on tightly to her as she struggled not to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered as she stroked Erin's hair.

"Don't be, I just… I don't…" Erin turned her head and kissed Penelope's cheek. The timer on the over went off and Erin let go of her, taking the food out and setting it on top of the oven.

"Honey?" She looked over her shoulder at Penelope. "I love you, too. JJ said that I was falling for you, but I've fallen already. I know it's sudden, but I know it's true for me." Penelope turned from her lover, not wanting to see if she had pushed too far. After the longest few moments of her week, she felt Erin's arms wrap around her waist.

"I think I love you. I can't be sure just yet, this is happening so quickly." Erin kissed her cheek and Penelope turned in her arms. "Can you be patient with me?"

"Of course I can. You saved me, in more than one way." Penelope kissed her lips softly. "Now, let's eat. The sooner we're fed, the sooner we can have more pleasurable thoughts and pursuits." Erin nodded and held out her hand. Penelope clasped it and let Erin lead her to the table. As she sat, she smiled up at Erin and was rewarded with a kiss.

They ate quickly and left the plates in the sink. "Don't forget your gift." She nodded and pulled it out of her purse, following her into the living room. As they curled up on the couch together, Penelope slid a fingernail beneath the tape on the thin square box. "They're the same size. What do you think they are?"

"I don't know." Penelope set the wrapping on the coffee table. As one, they opened the hinged boxes and gasped in surprise. "They're beautiful." She touched the filigreed 'P' on the front of the locket, smiling gently.

Looking over at Erin, she saw a few tears roll down her cheek as she picked the locket up out of the box. "I'm almost afraid to look inside," she whispered. Penelope covered Erin's hand with her own and smiled.

"Whoever gave these to us, and I have a good feeling it was Dave, would not do anything bad to something so expensive. Here, I'll open mine first and show you." Carefully, she pulled apart the two halves and felt her smile soften. "Have I told you how lovely you are? And I'll have that with me as long as I wear this. When was this taken?"

Erin looked down into her smiling portrait. "At one of the staff parties last year. I'd just split with my husband and went looking for some way to be happy. Shepperd had just told some joke and Dave took a picture at that very moment. I never saw it until now." She opened her locket and they saw a picture of Penelope smiling sunnily. "You are just as lovely."

Penelope shrugged and clasped the necklace around her neck. Erin followed her lead and then reached out to bury her hands in her hair. "Are you going to kiss me, my sweet?" Erin nodded and leaned forward, pressing her lips gently against Penelope's. She felt a thrill of desire run through her body and leaned in closer. They fell back onto the couch and Erin wrapped her arms around Penelope's neck as the kiss lingered on.

Penelope tugged the blouse out from Erin's skirt and slid her hand beneath it to creep up to her breasts. Gently, she thumbed the nipple to an erect peak. Feeling Erin nip at her lower lip, she opened her mouth and let her tongue slip inside. A low moan escaped from her lips as Erin broke the kiss to cup Penelope's face. "Shall we head upstairs now?"

Slowly, she nodded and crawled off Erin, getting to her feet. Looking down upon her lover, she smiled at the disheveled hair and swollen lips. "If only I could carry this image with me everywhere," she murmured. Erin bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She nodded and Penelope grabbed her cellphone from her pocket, quickly snapping a picture. Then she held out her hand to Erin.

Hand in hand, they climbed the stairs and Erin opened the door for her. "I remembered you like vanilla, so I bought some scent diffusers at Bath and Body Works." Penelope breathed in the delicate scent and grinned.

"Thank you." Penelope stepped forward and pecked her lover's cheek. "But if you don't like it, please pick out a scent that you care for. I don't want you to change for me." The side of Erin's mouth ticked up and Penelope kissed her once more. "What?"

"We always change a little for our lovers. I just want you to be happy, Penny. If you feel like you can't talk to me, or to Aaron, please go to Doctor Johnson." Penelope nodded a little, hot tears prickling her eyes.

As Erin wrapped her arms around Penelope's waist, she kissed her deeply. "I love how much you care about me," she whispered as she rested her head on Erin's shoulder. "So much, so much love in my heart." Pulling away from Erin, she tugged the blouse over her head and let it fall to the floor. The skirt followed soon after and Erin stood before her in only her bra and panties.

"My turn." Erin reached forward and slipped the buttons on Penelope's dress from their holes. She shivered as the back of her hands brushed against the top of her breasts. Her body was so responsive to Erin's touch, and she sighed as she felt the cool air lap against her overheated skin. Leaning forward, she kissed Erin's lips softly. "My lucky Penny."

"How am I lucky?"

"Just by being in my life." Erin kissed her once more, her fingers tracing their way down her body to cup her ass, kneading the soft flesh. "It's so easy to be sharp and harsh. You've brought a tenderness to my life, honey. I would not have dealt with the grief of thinking David dead had I not done so in your arms."

Penelope grinned as Erin enveloped her in a hug. Those beautiful hands of hers stole down her back to slip under her panties and she turned her head to suck on the pulse point of Erin's neck. Reaching up, Penelope undid the hooks on her lover's bra and tugged it off her chest, letting it join the pile of clothing on the floor. "You undo me every time, with those sweet kisses. If I hadn't had those sweet, sweet kisses that night, I don't know what I'd've done. If you had not been there…"

"Penny…" She pulled away to look at Erin.

"Yes, my love?"

"Thank you." She shimmied out of her panties and went over to the bed, sprawling out as she laid on the mattress. "You're overdressed."

"I am." Penelope quickly removed the rest of her clothing and joined Erin on the bed. She fitted a leg between her thighs and could feel how wet she was for her already.

"I've been like this all day."

"How do you want me to relieve you?"

It was a wicked question, and Penelope didn't really expect an answer. "Your mouth, please." Raising an eyebrow, she leaned down to kiss Erin's lips first. It was just a quick brushing of lips and then she moved on to the deep dimples that framed her mouth. From there, she made her way down Erin's body, stopping to pay special attention to her breasts. Erin whimpered lowly as Penelope suckled on the erect peaks, drawing the breast into her mouth as her tongue flicked the nipple.

"Does that feel good?" she asked breathlessly. Erin nodded, her eyes closed as her hands dug into the sheets. Her hips moved restlessly as she opened and closed her legs, trying to stimulate herself. "None of that, love. I'm the one who's supposed to please you." She brought her lips back down to Erin's soft, giving, flesh and dragged them along her body. Knowing there was no time to play now, she sought out that little nodule of pleasure, capturing it between her lips.

"Oh god, Penelope!" Erin buried her hands in Penelope's hair as she ground against her face, her orgasm coming hard and fast. She made her way back up Erin's body, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She squeaked in surprise as Erin flipped her onto her back. "I told you tonight was also going to be about you. Why so shocked that I've taken the lead?" she asked as her hands cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples gently.

Penelope arched up into the touch, enjoying the feel of her lover's amazing fingers. "You can do that all night long, honey. That feels so wonderful." A soft trill of laughter escaped her lips and Penelope smiled as she reached up to cup her face. "I love you."

Erin just sighed, a gentle smile on her lips. "Wait for me?"

"Until the end of time." Penelope arched up and kissed her, pulling Erin down on top of her, giving herself over to the sweet pleasure of her lips and hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was too blue, Penelope thought as she stepped out of the car. Erin came up to her side, holding onto a picnic basket and extending her hand. Penelope clasped it and they walked down a sunlit path until Erin pulled her underneath a large oak tree. Setting the basket on the ground, they spread out the red and white checked blanket and Penelope laid back on it, watching the clouds drift by.

Erin joined her, spooning her body close to Penelope's as she turned on her side to rest her head on her shoulder. Penelope brushed her fingers through Erin's soft blonde hair and the other woman smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her.

Reaching over her body, Erin pulled out a bowl of strawberries and nestled it between them. Plucking one out, Erin held it to her lips and she took a bite. The juice ran down Erin's hand and she lapped it off, enjoying the shiver that ran through her lover's body.

She reciprocated the delectable motion and Erin took the whole berry into her mouth, sucking on Penelope's fingers. A low moan escaped from her lips and Penelope turned to wrap an arm around Erin's waist. As they began to kiss, Penelope heard a strange noise above them. Breaking away from Erin, she looked up at the sky. It had turned dark as night and she shivered, holding Erin close.

Suddenly the sky opened and she could see a jet, their jet, coming down towards them, fast and on fire. In the windows, she could see her friends screaming and pounding, trying to get out. Penelope stood and tried to scream as well, but no sound came out of her mouth. Turning to Erin, she tugged her up and pulled her close. As she watched, the plane slammed into the ground and exploded in a fireball of debris. Penelope turned into Erin, only to feel her fade away.

Her voice came back to her in that moment and she released a sharp, high-pitched scream. It went on and on as she watched the plane burn, unable to move her feet, unable to save her family…

"Penelope, honey, wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Penelope felt Erin shake her awake and she sat up with a gasp, wrapping her arms around her lover's soft waist. She was crying still, and she buried her face in Erin's hair as she rubbed her back. "Shh, my love, it can't hurt you now, you're in the waking world with me."

Erin kissed her forehead delicately and she leaned into the touch. "It was so real and yet I knew it wasn't. Oh, Erin, hold me for a little bit longer?"

"Yes, Penny." The arms around her tightened and she nuzzled into Erin. Eventually, her breathing evened out and she relaxed her grip. "Do you want to tell me about the nightmare, my dear?"

She nodded. "It started out all right. We were going on a picnic. Then I watched the place go down and you disappeared. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. And just like that, everyone was gone. I was alone. And then you woke me up. Please, don't ever leave me." Penelope tightened her grip once more, suddenly afraid of Erin fading away, like in her dream.

"I won't, my lucky Penny." She felt Erin's lips press against her forehead and drew in a deep breath. Turning her head slightly, she lifted her lips and Erin kissed her sweetly. They fell back on the bed, exchanging kisses until she fell back asleep once more.

In the morning, she woke up to the alarm going off and she sat up, stretching. As she blinked her eyes open, she found Erin sitting next to her, watching her. "How long have you been up?"

"Only about forty minutes. Did any more nightmares disturb your sleep?"

"No, Erin. After you comforted me, I had no further dreams." Erin leaned over and pulled her into a warm embrace, and Penelope snuggled close. "It was worth it, you know. Feeling abandoned? It brought me you. I wish they could see the warmth you show me."

Her lover caressed her face and kissed her gently. "Sweetheart, they'd never believe a warm, kind, me. I've made my reputation on being an Ice Queen." Her phone rang and she sighed. "I have to get that. That's the Director's ringtone." She reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello, Director. All right, I'll be there in thirty minutes. As soon as I've looked at the data, I'll brief Agent Hotchner's team. Of course Ms. Garcia can come along, if you feel it necessary. Okay. Yes, thank you."

"What is it, honey?" she asked as Erin hung up the phone.

"We're going to Florida." Penelope felt her face fall. Nothing good ever came from a case in Florida. "We're going to have to work together, Penny. Even if they don't want to work with us."

She nodded and slipped out of bed, padding over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of panties, slipping them on before looking around for her bra. Finding it, she bent and put it on. "We left my bag downstairs, didn't we?" Erin nodded and she sighed. "I'll just get dressed down there, then." She walked over to the door and then looked back over her shoulder. "Coming, Erin?"

"Not anytime soon," she muttered as she came up to her side, already dressed. "I'll start breakfast for you while you get dressed. Then I should be off. Would you mind making up a go bag for me? If I'm going to be on the field at a military school, I'm going to need jeans. There's a good pair of black ones in my top dresser drawer."

"Is there anything else in particular you'd like me to pack?" she asked as they reached the last step.

"No, whatever you put in will be fine." Penelope nodded as they entered the kitchen and she pulled out an outfit to wear. Erin plugged in the toaster before taking out the bread. After sticking four slices in, she went up to Penelope and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in just a little bit."

"I want a proper kiss before you leave, Erin." Her lover smiled wickedly and wrapped an arm around Penelope's waist, cupping a breast with her other hand. As she thumbed her nipple softly, her lips captured Penelope's, kissing her deeply. Their tongues met and danced for a few moments, and Penelope dug her fingers into the soft wool of Erin's grey sweater, unwilling to let go too quickly.

"This has to tide us over until we get home. We can't break the frat rules while we're in the field." Penelope nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear, watching Erin go. She quickly ate the toast and then went upstairs, packing the things she thought Erin would need. Along with the dark indigo jeans, she put in a black jacket and deep plum shirt. Throwing in a couple more outfits, she then went to the bathroom and did her hair and makeup before packing away their toiletries.

The drive in took too long and she tapped her foot as she rode the elevator up with both their bags in hand. The doors opened on their floor and she hurriedly made her way to Erin's office, dropping off her go bag before going to her own office and beginning her research for the case. She put in the order for satellite phones for the team after seeing the place they were heading to only had two cell towers nearby.

The hours flew by as she worked, and then Hotch was knocking on her door. "Are you ready for the briefing?" She nodded and followed him into the war room, trying not to smile too widely at Erin as she sat down. The briefing was just that, brief, and she tried to block out the horror on the screen. "All right, wheels up in thirty," Hotch said and they scattered.

Penelope slowly got up, a hard knot developing in the pit of her stomach. Something about this case did not sit well with her at all, and she could tell Erin felt the same. Someone knocked on the open door and she looked up to see Rossi there, leaning against the doorjamb. "Is everything okay with Morgan, Kitten?" he asked as he stepped back inside the room.

"I don't know. He hasn't talked to me a whole lot since the incident. Why do you ask?"

"He's up in Hotch's office, and they are arguing about something. I don't like there being acrimony between us, especially on a case like this. Did you get some time with Erin before we got this case?"

Penelope smiled at him. "A little. And waiting makes the heart grow fonder, right?" He nodded and they left the room together. She stopped by her office and picked up her go bag, joining Emily and JJ at the elevators. There was a strained silence between the three and she smiled at JJ, hoping to diffuse some of the tension. "So, how are things with you and Will?"  
"Better than they were. He's finally accepting that this is my home away from home. You told her last night, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Penelope asked, thinking over everything she'd done or said in the conference room that morning.

"Just the way you kept looking at her. It's sort of difficult to keep it off your face."

Emily laughed lowly and Penelope turned her head to look at her. "What, Emily?"

"Nothing, not a thing. It's just odd to think of you in a relationship with her. You seem so happy, though."

"I am, Em. Don't worry about us being romantic while on the case. We know how to be professional." The other women nodded and the tension faded from the elevator. As they stepped out into the parking garage, she saw Erin opening the passenger door to the lead SUV, and Penelope decided she'd ride with her to the airfield. Hotch got in the driver's side, while Rossi took shotgun and then they were off.

Penelope found the case physically draining, as on top of everything they were dealing with, Morgan was acting weirdly around her and Erin. Things nearly came to a head when she met Erin in the bathroom the next afternoon. Her lover was struggling not to cry and she touched her shoulder gently.

Erin looked up at her in the mirror and gave her a tremulous smile. "Hey, Penelope."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll be fine. I just should have skipped that second gin and tonic at lunch. Agent Morgan seems to think I was drunk when we interrogated the Colonel." She bit her lip and looked away. "I think he's going to make a rather large deal of this."

"There's more to this than you're saying, Erin." She wrapped her arm around Erin's waist and pulled her close.

"We argued, again. He's out for my blood, honey, and I know he's your best friend. I don't want you to lose that. Maybe it would be best if we…"

"Please, do not finish that statement, my love. He'll come around in time, I know he will." Penelope tugged her into one of the stalls and locked the door. It was a tight fit, but she relished being close to her lover. "Try to put him from your mind." She leaned forward and kissed Erin softly, not pressing forward to deepen it, instead offering her solace and understanding. Slowly, Erin's arms came up around her waist, holding her tight, and Penelope began to taste the salt of her tears.

"I adore you so much, Penelope. I wish I could be soft like you, all the time. It was so easy to be harsh with him."

"Morgan has trust issues, I know this very well. If you're harsh with him, it's only because he hasn't been the kindest or most trusting of you." Penelope kissed her once more and Erin leaned in close to her. "I love you."

"One day, soon. I should get back before the others take notice of our mutual absence." Penelope nodded and Erin turned in her arms, opening the stall door and leaving her alone. After a minute or two had passed, she left herself and rejoined the others.

They were talking about what they knew about the facts, such as they were, and Penelope found herself nodding half-heartedly. It hurt her to know that Derek was being so cruel to her lover. They'd had a few drinks over lunch with Rossi, all three of them. This case was hell, and they needed a brief respite. There was no harm in that.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" She looked up from her computer screen to see the others had gone, leaving just them in the library.

"Probably nothing. Have you heard any rumblings from higher up about our relationship?"

"No. Why?"

"Erin said that AD Robinson was nosing around about some things regarding us. And then today, Morgan accused her of being drunk during their time with Massey. Three drinks at lunch don't make us lushes, do they?"

"I wouldn't think so, Kitten. Come on, I'm taking you to supper. The others have already gone ahead." She nodded and held out her hand to him, letting him lead her outside. Erin was reclining against the remaining SUV and they both took a seat in the back, holding hands the entire drive.

A few days later, they were home and she followed Erin up to her office. There was no one left in the building, it seemed, so she felt free to walk close to her lover, letting their hands brush every once in a while. "When we get home, I want to share a long, relaxing, bath with you. If that's okay."

"That sounds wonderful, Penny. And then we're going to collapse into bed. I'm so exhausted that all I want to do is feel your arms around me as I drift off to sleep." Erin sat down behind her desk and began to work on some paperwork and Penelope sat on the sofa, updating her apps, knowing Erin would only be a few minutes.

A commotion outside the door caught both their attention, and they looked up to see Hotch and Morgan come in. Morgan threw her a pitying glance and she stood, taking a step towards Erin. Hotch shook his head sadly and she frowned, moving forward another step. "Garcia, don't." She looked sharply at Morgan and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Penelope. This goes above my head. Agent Morgan has come to take you to a private rehab. He told me you were drunk in the field, and when your personal behavior compromises the integrity of the team, certain steps have to be taken."

"I'm not an alcoholic, Aaron."

"But you don't deny drinking while on this last case."

"Why should we? We both had drinks on the case, with Rossi. I'm just as much guilty of compromising the team as Erin here."

"No, you're not, Baby Girl. You weren't there, interrogating Massey."

"You can't force me to go based on the accusation of one slightly biased profiler." Erin was standing by thing point as well, anger radiating off her. Penelope closed the gap between them, wrapping her arm around her lover's waist.

"There's the bottles, Erin." Hotch stepped over to one of her cabinets, opening the top drawer. Inside were an assortment of glass bottles and decanters, all empty. Erin gasped and Penelope looked at her, seeing the confusion that passed over her face.

"They were all full, or partially full before we left," she whispered.

"Were they?" Morgan asked hostilely. "How do you know? A drunk will say anything to cover their tracks." Penelope felt Erin's shoulders slump and she clung to her lover all the more tightly.

"Go with Aaron, my lucky Penny." She could hear Erin's voice break and knew she was close to crying. Penelope shook her head and felt Erin's hand tighten over hers. "Please, before I break." She turned into Penelope, whispering in her ear. "I'll be fine, I promise. I love you." That was all it took for Penelope to start crying and Erin rubbed her back softly.

"Come on, Penelope. Let's get you back to your office." Hotch touched her shoulder and she pulled away from him.

"I never took you for a spineless bastard, Hotch. And you, Derek Morgan, I never want to talk to you again. Forget my face," she hissed, wrenching away from Hotch once more. "I love you, Erin, and I will find out what really happened here." Glaring at Morgan, she stormed from the room, trying to block Erin's low sobs from her mind as she stalked out into the hall.

By the time she got to the bullpen, it looked as if the others had gone. Giving in to the sobs aching to tear from her throat, she climbed the stairs, only to run into Rossi. His arms immediately closed around her and she curled her hand into his shirt. "Penelope, what's wrong?"

"Did you know what he was planning?" she managed to gasp out as he led her into his office. They sat on his sofa and he rubbed her back in slow circles, trying to calm her down.

"Know what?" he finally asked, sitting back to look at her. She saw the confusion in his eyes and chose to believe him.

"He's trying to destroy us, Rossi. Why does Morgan hate her so?"

"You're going to have to elaborate here, Kitten. I have no idea what you are talking about."

She took a deep breath and pulled her legs up beneath her. "When we were down in Florida, Erin told me Morgan had confronted her about drinking on the case. She had interrogated Massey with him after our lunch together."

"I remember. We all had a few drinks that afternoon. I take it Morgan went to Hotch with this?"

"No. He went to AD Robinson, he had to have. Hotch looked like he didn't want to do this to us."

"And what would this be?"

"Morgan's dragging her off to rehab. I'm not supposed to know where she's going because Hotch wanted to take me from the room before Morgan left with her. Dammit, Dave! Who knows what that asshole is telling her! I have to get her out of this situation!"

"How do you plan on doing that? If it is a direct order from AD Robinson, you'd need hard evidence that Morgan was lying to him to change his mind. Can you provide that?"

"I don't know, Dave. Like you, Erin keeps alcohol in her office and every bottle was empty. She seemed shocked to see that."

"Wait a second, every bottle? That doesn't make sense. Why would you keep empty bottles?"

"Exactly! But who would be so vicious as to empty them?"

He shrugged and stood up, holding his hand out to her. "Why don't we find out? You have access to the security footage." She felt a small glimmer of hope as they went to her office. She sat in front of her computers and logged in to the FBI mainframe, going back to the beginning date of their case in the video archive.

At first, everything appeared normal to her. Then, she began to take notice of Erin's assistant coming in the office and going out moments later with a pitcher full of liquid. "Has Morgan fucked that one?" she asked, derision dripping from her voice.

"I think so, Penelope. What are you going to do now, since you have proof?"

She shrugged, suddenly overwhelmed by the enormity of her supposed best friend's lie. "AD Robinson isn't here right now, that will have to wait until morning, I guess. I need to make copies of this, just in case it should go missing. I think I'm going to kill him, Dave."

"No, you won't, Kitten. That would separate you from Erin , and that, in turn, would kill you." Her shoulders slumped and he patted her back gently. "Look, we both know that Morgan is territorial. For better or worse, you're his girl. He honestly thinks he's protecting you from being hurt by someone he doesn't like, someone he thinks is totally wrong for you."

"She's not though. She's the best thing to ever happen in my life. Will you get Hotch in here? He has to see this." Dave nodded and as he left, she pulled out her locket and opened it, staring at her lover's smiling face. Penelope wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "I did it, Erin. I found out the truth."

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned to see Hotch standing there. "Rossi said you have something to show me?"

"Yes, and the you're calling AD Robinson and telling him what one of your profilers did to discredit an acting Section Chief. After that, you are taking me to my lover, and we are springing her from whatever hellhole you've stuck her in."

He frowned, coming over to sit down in the chair next to her. "You've changed."

"Maybe it was time to. I've found something, someone, worth fighting for, and if it bothers you that much, I will request a transfer."

"I don't believe anything that drastic will be necessary, Kitten. We need you here, even if some of us are having a hard time dealing with your girlfriend." Dave curled his hand around her shoulder and she smiled up at him. "Have you shown him yet?"

She shook her head and turned back to her monitors. "My best friend is a liar, Hotch. Look at this." She hit play once more, after getting back to the proper timestamp, and watched her boss lean forward, taking in the footage playing out before him. She heard the gasp as he put two and two together and saw his hands tighten into fists. "Have you seen enough to convince you to call AD Robinson?"

"Yes, Garcia. I'm sorry, but I had no choice in this matter, he made me call Robinson in front of him. And you admitted to having drinks with lunch."

"A glass of wine and two gin and tonics, Hotch. That's what all three of us had," Dave said drolly. "I don't see you dragging me off to rehab with Erin."

Hotch's cheeks reddened as his shoulders slumped. "This has been a rough year." He rubbed his face with his hand. "Would one of you give me your phone so I can call him?"

Penelope whipped out her cellphone, handing it to him. "And I want it on speaker, Hotch, so I can hear exactly what AD Robinson says."

He nodded and dialed the number, pushing the speaker square on the screen. "Hello, AD Robinson? This is SSA Hotchner."

"Have you taken care of the problem yet, Agent Hotchner?" Penelope could hear the sharp bite in the AD's voice and shivered, never more grateful for Rossi's arm around her shoulders.

"There's been a new development, Sir. In my haste to head off another Reid situation, I may have overlooked some key details. In reviewing the security footage, it appears that SCD Strauss's assistant was making it appear that Er-, I mean, Chief Strauss was more of an alcoholic than she really is."

"And how would you know this?"

Aaron looked at Penelope and she nodded. "My technical analyst has become friends with SCD Strauss in the last few months and she had a hard time believing what was being said, given that she's spent a lot of time in close contact with her, especially on this last case. So, she looked over the security camera footage and discovered the truth of the matter. What would you have me do, Sir?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and she looked up at Dave nervously. He smiled a little and nodded and so she focused her attention back on Hotch. "Do? This is a nightmare. You find her, you bring her back, and you apologize."

"Don't you want to see the footage, Sir?"

"No, there's no need if both you and Ms. Garcia have seen it. My god, are you daft? This has the potential to turn into a PR disaster. Bring Erin Strauss home, now!" AD Robinson hung up and Penelope stared at Hotch, wondering what he'd say.

He took a deep breath and turned his head to look into Penelope's eyes, handing her phone back. "I'd say wait here, but I know that's not happening. Dave, have Anderson and Gina run their car's home. I'll take you with me, Penelope."

She nodded once and stood, smiling tremulously. "Lead the way, Hotch." She opened her office door and motioned him out. "Our keys are in our purses, Dave. Erin parks on the right, and I'm on the left." He nodded and rubbed her shoulder as he left the room and she followed Hotch out to the elevators.

"Are you happy now, Penelope?" he asked as they stepped into the empty car. "You've brought our team under scrutiny."

"Good. When Agent Todd was a member of our team, didn't you tell her that the families we deal with depend on our honesty? And if we're not honest with ourselves, how can we be honest with the families?"

He pursed his lips as he regarded her. "You've grown a backbone recently. I'm still growing accustomed to it. I'm sorry for snapping. What did she say to make you leave her, to make you cry?"

"Something dearly personal, Hotch." He nodded and reached out to touch her shoulder. She leaned into the touch, knowing everything would be okay, in the end.

"I had to take the allegation seriously, Penelope. I'm sorry we were all led astray. I should have factored in his bias, but I never would have thought Morgan would do something so low to you."

"I didn't either. He was my best friend. And he hates the woman I love. I could deal with him showing her disrespect, but to try and destroy us like this is beyond my ken." He closed his hand around her shoulder and she drew closer to him. "We're going to need some time off, time to heal."

"Of course, I understand. And I'm sure AD Robinson will, too." They walked in silence to his car and he opened the door for her. As she buckled her belt, he turned the car on and she heard the soft strains of classical music come out of the speakers. "Do you really love her?" he asked as he merged with traffic.

"I kinda really do, Hotch. She's the missing piece of my heart. JJ saw that right away and understood, and she's the one who shouldn't." She pulled out her phone from her pocket and flipped through her pictures, stopping on the one sexy pose she had of Erin. "Soon, my love, soon," she whispered as she caressed the picture, sighing deeply.

"Did you like the lockets?" he asked as they pulled onto the highway.

"Yeah, we did. Was that you? We thought it was Dave."

"He picked out the pictures." She laughed a little as she settled back in the seat for the drive ahead of them. She couldn't wait to see her lover once more. "I just wanted you both to carry the other with you everywhere. I always kept Haley with me." He pulled out a watch from his pocket and handed it over. "Still do."

Penelope took the pocket watch from his hand and opened it, looking at the picture of Haley smiling. It warmed her heart to have Hotch opening up to her like this, and she reached over to squeeze his shoulder. "Thank you, Hotch." He nodded and pressed the pedal to the floor a little more, a half-smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin paced back and forth across the floor of her room. She'd not stopped crying since Penelope had left and she had no idea what hurt more – her eyes, or her heart. Agent Morgan had said nothing to her on the drive over, though she could feel his condemnation weighing heavily on her.

And then he'd dumped her here, taking great pleasure in telling her that she'd not see anyone from her outside life for thirty days. The cruelest jab had come when he'd told her that would be long enough for Penelope to forget her.

He'd seemed to pick up on her insecurity. Though she'd told Penelope those three important words, she was still unsure of where she stood with her lover, especially since it was apparent that she was uncertain of her own actions. After all, she had no recollection of drinking all that alcohol. That meant she had to be blacking out at the office, and if she was blacking out there, it most certainly carried over into her personal life.

Sighing, she threw herself onto the twin bed and buried her face in her pillow. The door to her room opened and she turned to see who was coming in. Blinking hard a few times, she felt her tears quicken, blurring the smiling face in the doorway. "Penelope?" she whispered, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, Erin, are you ready to come home with me?"

She shuddered and broke eye contact with her lover. There was no way they could go home, not until her problem was better. Penelope sat next to her on the bed and she leaned into the soft arm around her shoulders. "I have a problem, Penny. I have to figure out why I can't remember drinking all that alcohol in my office."

"The reason you can't remember that is because you didn't. Your assistant, with Morgan's help, was gaslighting you. I reviewed the security footage and watched how she did it. Hotch called AD Robinson, and he said to bring you home."

Erin had a hard time believing what Penelope was saying and she pulled back to look in to her lover's eyes. "I'm not sure if I'm following, Penny." A few tears tracked down her face and Penelope wiped them away before kissing her tenderly. In that moment, Erin realized she had not been remiss in telling her lover those three beautiful words.

"I have a horrible best friend, Erin. He tried to split us up by embarrassing you, discrediting you. He failed, and at the moment, I'm not sure if I can call him friend. We have the day off tomorrow and I want to wake up in our bed with my flesh pressed firm to yours."

Aaron chose that moment to enter the room, and she watched his face flush brightly. "I've taken care of everything at the front desk, and I'm here to escort you and Penelope home, Erin. AD Robinson would like me to tender you his most abject apologies for the mistake made this evening. You're to take some time off, recuperate from this…event."

Reality came crashing down around her and she turned into Penelope, burying her face in her shoulder. "How much time do we have, Aaron?"

"As much as you need, Ma'am." She nodded and stood, smoothing her skirt and holding her hand out to her lover. "Now, let's get moving. I need to get home to Jack."

She arched an eyebrow at him, at the tone he took. "Of course, Aaron. Lead the way." Erin wrapped her arm around Penelope's waist and pulled her close, needing the comfort of her body. "Can the bubble bath wait until morning, my lucky Penny?" she whispered in her ear. "I just want to sleep right now."

"Of course it can, Erin." Penelope's hand slipped a little lower to rest on the swell of her ass and Erin smiled at the possessive move. They went out to Aaron's vehicle and Penelope helped her climb in the back of the sedan. "Do you know how to get to the house, Hotch?"

"No, one of you will have to direct me." They nodded and Erin snuggled close to Penelope. The motion of the car lulled her to sleep and the next thing she knew, Penelope was gently shaking her shoulder.

"We're home, love." She nodded and slid out of the car, wobbling a little. Penelope steadied her and she smiled gratefully. Neither looked back to watch Hotch drive away, more focused on each other. "Let's get you upstairs," she said as she opened the garage door with her opener and led her inside.

"It's so good to be home, Penny." Erin felt herself choke up once more, and used her free hand to wipe away the tears. "If I had been drinking that much, if I did need to be in rehab, would you have stood by me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her answer, and Erin smiled through her tears.

"Do you mind, then, if we pour out the remaining alcohol in the house? I don't want to ever take the chance of slipping into something I can't control."

Penelope tightened her grip on her hand. "Whatever you think is necessary." They entered her room and Penelope shut the door quietly, turning to face her. "I just want you to be happy, Erin. Oh god, I thought that you'd be gone and I couldn't bear being separated from you. If I hadn't found that footage, I would have demanded to be in there with you."

"You don't have a problem, though, Penny," she said as she leaned into her lover's hands, letting her unbutton the blouse she wore.

"I would have invented something! Besides, rehab might have done me some good. At least I would have been with you."

"My noble lover, they wouldn't have taken you, no matter how much you protested or invented. But I love the sentiment." She kissed her softly as her hands made short work of the dress Penelope wore. The rest of their clothes tumbled to the floor, and Erin swore she could hear their hearts pounding in the dark.

"You told me you love me," Penelope said quietly as they climbed into bed.

"I did. If you were going to be separated from me for some time, I wanted you to know," she replied, feeling Penelope spoon her body around hers. Erin pulled her arm over her waist and snuggled back until there was hardly a hair's breadth between them. "I love you, Penelope. All my life, I've planned and plotted, made careful moves, afraid that if I was rash, everything would come crashing down around me."

Penelope slid her hand up to cup Erin's breast. "What's changed?" she asked as she rested her chin on Erin's shoulder.

"You coming into my life. That sweet, heady, passion of our first night together, when sorrow fueled us, it made me feel alive once more." She bit her lip and turned to face her lover. "Together, I feel like we're fire. Glorious, wonderful, fire."

Penelope caressed her face, leaning in to kiss her sweetly. "I intend to keep this fire burning for as long as possible." Her legs parted and Erin fitted one of hers between them, molding them closer together. "If you keep that up, we won't sleep and you need to get some rest." Tenderly, she kissed Erin's forehead before nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. "I love you so much, Erin."

"I love you, too, my lucky Penny," she said through a yawn, wrapping her arm around Penelope. Her eyes fluttered closed heavily and she gave into sleep, knowing her beloved would be there in the morning.

Erin woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast. Sitting up, she found Penelope at the foot of their bed, holding a tray. "You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you. So, I made pancake rollups with brown sugar. Nothing fancy, but I thought we might like to be fed before we relax in the bath."

She nodded and patted the spot beside her, wanting her lover to join her. Taking the tray from her hands, she watched Penelope sit next to her and somehow they fitted the tray over their laps, eating quickly. When the meal was finished, they got up, setting the tray on the floor by the door. "I've been waiting for this, Penelope," she said lowly as her lover let her robe fall to the floor.

"I have, too, Erin." She took her outstretched hand and led her into the master bath. While Penelope fiddled with the water temperature, she picked out lavender scented bath oil to pour in the tub before stepping in. She held out her hand and Penelope clasped it, stepping in as well.

They situated themselves in the tub and Erin languidly relaxed against Penelope, relishing the feel of skin on skin. "Penny, what are you going to say to Morgan tomorrow? You can't just never speak to him again. You've been friends for so long."

"I know, and I think that's what hurts the worst. Jayje was so accepting of our relationship, which helped ease the way with Emily. And Reid's made the effort to try and find out a little more about us. It's been two months since I came back to work after the incident, three since we've been together. I though in a quarter of a year that he'd relent a little."

Penelope's hands came up to cup her breasts, massaging them and she arched back into her lover. "Sometimes, we can't accept what we don't want to believe. I don't really want to make you choose between us. I'll try harder to be nicer for you, because I know you love him so much."

"Have I told you how very wonderful you are for me? You make me so happy." Penelope kissed her neck and Erin moaned lightly. "I want to have Reid over for supper tomorrow, if there's not a case. Would that be all right?"

Erin nodded and covered Penelope's hands with her own, smiling as she leaned back further, sliding down her lover's body. She heard the phone ring in their bedroom and groaned slightly. "I hope they don't mind leaving a message. I'm not leaving your arms just yet."

"Good, I don't want to let go of you yet. Do we have a plan for the day?"

"No, though I'd like to start our day as we should have finished yesterday."

Penelope giggled in her ear before running her tongue along the outer rim. "Anytime you want to get out and do that, I'm game." Erin felt her lover's teeth nip delicately on her ear and she squirmed a little at the sensation. Nodding, she stood and pulled the drain on the tub. As she turned to face her lover, Penelope leaned forward, kissing the thatch of hair between her legs.

"Penny…" she groaned as her hips tipped forward in clear invitation. The other woman just grasped her hips tighter, nuzzling her face into her suddenly over-sensitive mound. "Oh, yes," she panted as her tongue snaked out to lap at her flesh. She bent over Penelope's body as she sought out her clit, biting her lip as the other woman's mouth sucked on the bundle of nerves hidden between her legs. Erin tugged none too gently on Penelope's hair and felt those wonderful, pleasure giving lips pull back from her body.

"What is it, honey?" she asked breathlessly.

"The bed, please? I'd hate for one of us to fall or slip in here. How would we explain that to the paramedics? Or to your team?"

"You're probably right," she replied with a sigh. Erin stepped out and grabbed a towel, handing it to Penelope as she joined her in front of the mirror. She laughed a little at the whisper of cloth whisking the remaining water off her body; feeling Penelope kiss the small of her back. She smiled at her in the mirror before tugging her to her feet.

"I'm starting to get a little impatient, Penny. No one likes what happens when my patience has run out."

"I can only imagine what you'd do to me, Erin. Maybe something like this?" Her hands cupped her breasts, those nimble fingers lightly pinching her nipples. "Or this?" she whispered as she slid one hand down Erin's front and between her legs to stimulate her clitoris.

"Penelope," she whined, tipping her hips forward once more to give her better access.

"But, if waiting's your downfall, well, follow me." Penelope stepped away from her, crooking her finger invitingly. Erin growled lowly and took off after her lover. Penelope stopped in front of the bed and cocked her eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

Erin shrugged and closed the distance between them. It felt so glorious to have her arms wrapped around her lover's waist, pulling her close. "Will you kiss me?"

"It took you that long to ask?" Penelope laughed a little before complying with her request. Erin's phone rang once again, and she groaned into Penelope's mouth. "I should probably get that," she bit out, frowning at the offending machine. "Hello, Erin Strauss here."

"Erin, this is Director Shepperd. I tried calling earlier, but there was no answer." She felt her face drain of blood and Penelope slung an arm around her waist, kissing her shoulder softly as she pulled her back against her body.

"Yes, well, I was in the bath. What can I do for you?" Somehow, she knew that whatever he was about to say would not be good.

"You're fired."

"What?" She literally could not comprehend what he'd just said, and her free hand groped for Penelope's.

"The fraternization rules are in place for a purpose, not for you to flaunt. Agent Morgan has informed me that you are in a relationship with Ms. Garcia. Is that not correct?"

"Yes, Sir, it is correct." Her voice was meek and low, and Penelope's arm tightened around her middle.

"And what are the consequences?" His voice was full of disappointment and anger, and she shivered, a few tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Immediate dismissal."

"At least you can remember that much. I'll expect your office cleaned out by tomorrow. You'll get the standard severance package, along with all the benefits you've earned. Good day."

He hung before she could say another word and she burst into tears. "What is it, darling?"

"I, I'm fired." The words were so difficult to vocalize and she let Penelope turn her body to face her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Penelope kissed her gently and then looked in her eyes. "Why do you think you're fired?"

"Director Shepperd told me so, just now. He found out about our relationship somehow–"

"Morgan?" Penelope interrupted and Erin shook her head, not wanting to further damage her lover's friendship with the man.

"No, I don't think it was him. The Director would have said if it were. I need to clean out my office by tomorrow. Do you want to help me get everything packed up today? I just need to get this over and done with."

"Of course, my love. Let me call Hotch and see if he'll carry boxes down to the car for us." Erin nodded and climbed out of bed, padding over to the closet. "Wear you pink silk blouse with the grey herringbone skirt."

"That blouse is a little tight to be office appropriate," she protested, flipping through her blouses, looking for it.

"Well, you're not employed by the FBI any longer, so let's give them a show. Wear those luscious Louboutin heels, too."

"You'll just stare at my ass and no work will get done."

Penelope came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist once more. Erin leaned back into her, letting her kiss the sensitive spot below her ear. "I might find myself somewhat distracted by the sight, yes, but it would just make our time at home that much sweeter."

Erin purred slightly in pleasure as Penelope's hand cupped her breast, kneading it slowly. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Thank you!" Penelope kissed her cheek sweetly as she pulled out the blouse she wanted Erin to wear. "And the black lace La Perla lingerie set."

"That will show through!" Erin knew she was whining at the thought of others seeing her like that, but she didn't care.

"Which is the point, Erin. I want them to see what I have, who I love and they rejected. I want them to see your power, your strength, your sexiness, and to know that I belong with you and you alone." Erin turned to face Penelope, kissing her passionately.

"You do belong to me, just like I belong to you. Do you really think it prudent to display me so?"

"No, I'd love to keep you only for myself. But I also want them to know what fools they are to fire you."

"Fine, but I want you to wear that sweet little miniskirt you wore for me two weeks ago." "The leather one?" she squeaked out, turning a bright shade of red. "I suppose you want me to wear the blue blouse I paired with it that night."

"You read my mind, darling." Erin pulled out the skirt Penelope wanted her to wear and made her way over to the dresser to take out the lingerie her lover wanted her to put on. Stepping into the scant, sexy, panties, Erin began to feel a little more like how Penelope saw her. Fastening the matching bra, she went over to the vanity and did her hair and makeup. Once she was finished, she put on her clothes and then stepped into the shoes. Taking a seat on the bed, she watched Penelope dress, the very act seductive beyond belief.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, my lucky Penny." Erin extended her hand to her lover and led her downstairs. She picked up her purse and credentials before going out to the car. "I don't know if I can do this, Penelope."

"Yes, you can. Just keep your chin up and when we're home, I'll drive you wild with pleasure." Penelope leaned over and kissed Erin's cheek sweetly. "And I know what you're not telling me. Thank you for wanting to protect me."

"I would do anything for you, Penelope." She started the car and backed out of the garage. As she drove, she turned up the radio, needing to focus on something other than what she would be doing shortly. Twenty years of her life ending because of some silly feud with a man who was too possessive of his friends.

Erin parked in her normal spot and Penelope came around to her side, opening the door for her. "While you go up and start to get things in order, I'll go see Hotch and Rossi. They should be willing to help." She nodded and tried to swallow her gasp as Penelope threaded their fingers together.

"Penny?"

"You don't work here anymore, beloved. I can do whatever I want." Penelope squeezed her hand encouragingly and they went in. It didn't take long for them to get up to the sixth floor and they parted ways once the doors opened. When she entered her office, she saw Mary in her inner sanctum, looking around with a pleased smirk on her face, and knew she knew.

"Good morning, Mary."

"Oh, Ma'am, I just heard. I'm so sorry." The young woman whirled around and burst into large crocodile tears and stepped forward, hugging her quickly. "I pulled some boxes out of storage. Do you want some help?"

Erin struggled to control her shudder of revulsion. "That would be very kind, Mary. Thank you." She smiled a little and moved further into her office. A ladder was set up next to her bookshelves and she climbed it, pulling down books to hand to Mary.

"Very nice, Erin." She looked over to the doorway and saw David, leaning against the doorjamb, smiling lazily.

"This is the only look you'll get, David, so make it a long one," she quickly replied. "Hello, Aaron."

"Erin. I'm sorry about what happened. Do you have any full boxes for us yet?"

Mary pointed out the stack and she handed her keys over to David. "Thank you for helping. Penny and I appreciate this so much." The men just nodded and picked up boxes, carrying them out.

The task didn't take very long, just ninety minutes, and the five gathered in her old office. Erin took her credentials out of her purse and laid them on the desk. "So, this is good-bye, bella." Erin found herself tearing up again as she nodded and willingly stepped into his open arms. "We could have had a good ride."

"Maybe so, but I like my wild ride," she retorted. Penelope giggled lightly and she let go of her longtime sparring partner. "But I expect you to look after her, all right? I know she's your Kitten, but she's my precious jewel."

He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and rested his forehead against her. "Of course I'll do that for you, Erin. Let her take care of you, too, okay?"

"I will. We could have been great friends."

"There's nothing to stop us now. Kitten, do you mind if I kiss your lover?"

"Make it chaste, lover."

"I will, but you have nothing to worry about." Dave's hand cupped her cheek and lifted her face. Slowly his lips descended to cover hers, and she relished the sweet feel of his lips, and the comfort they offered.

"Thank you, David," she whispered as she moved over to Penelope's side. "Aaron, I trust you'll continue to lead your team with honor and integrity. Even though we had our clashes, I did respect you, in my fashion."

"I respect you, too, Erin. Keep Penelope happy, and let her make you happy. She's kind of good at that."

"I'll try, Aaron." The men left and she turned to Mary. "Thank you for all your years of hard work, Mary. You're fired, too."

"What?"

"You heard me. I know what you tried to do to me. You're fired, and don't expect us to help you clear out your stuff. You should never have fucked with me." Erin hated the hard edge to her voice, but stood her ground.

Mary burst into tears and ran from the room. "That was a little harsh."

"I know…"

"But she totally deserved it. I was wondering what you would say to her." Penelope leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "Now, I want to go home and finish what we started."

Her voice sent shivers down Erin's spine and she nodded slowly. "I'd like nothing more than that, my love." She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and clasped Penelope's hand. Together, they walked out into the hall and stepped into the opening elevator just as Agent Morgan walked by. She was surprised to see her lover give her best friend the finger before snuggling into her.

"I'm still mad at him, you know." Erin just nodded, a compassionate warmth filling her soul.

When the doors opened on the parking level, Erin found Penelope had plastered herself to her side. She welcomed the feel of her so close, so comforting, so loving. Penelope was close enough that Erin could feel the catch in her breath. She held in her question, though, until they were in the car once more. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I always am so transparent," she murmured as she buckled her belt. Erin heard the tell-tale sniff of tears and sighed lowly. "I know, I know, talk to you. And I will. As soon as you start driving."

Erin started the car and backed out of her spot. Once she was on the road to home, she took a deep breath. "Please, tell me what is bothering you. I want to help you."

"I know you do, and that's why I love you so much. You went through Hell for me. You lost your job because of me. Ever since I drew you into my orbit, all I've done is hurt you. I've taken away everything from you and given nothing back. As I told you that first night we were together, I'm a monster."

Erin pursed her lips, searching for the right words. "Penelope, you are a heaven-sent gift to me. Yes, I lost my job, but that no longer defines who I am. You do, my dearest heart. I'm not good at tender blandishments. Know this, though. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So why does my lucky Penny doubt herself?"

"Because she's good at it?"

"Then I'll have to remove those doubts when we get home." They fell silent for the rest of the drive. Erin knew it was quickly becoming the time for her to prove her love and commitment to Penelope. Touching the locket she never took off, she smiled and sped up.

Finally, she pulled into the garage and led Penelope up to their bedroom. Slowly, she stepped out of her heels, losing several inches to her lover. "Do you want me to take off my shoes, too?"

"No, love. I want you in them, I love how they make your ass look." Erin blushed faintly as she unbuttoned the blouse she'd chosen for Penelope, pushing it to the floor. "I love the softness of your skin." She placed a gentle kiss over where she knew her lover's heart was. "I will never get enough of you, my lucky, beloved, Penny."

The rest of Penelope's clothes soon made a pile, and she pushed her back onto the bed. "Are you going to join me?" Penelope played with her own locket, biting her lip as she smiled.

"Yes, if you'll join me."

"Erin?"

"Stay with me. The house is too empty when you're not here. Please?"

"Yes." There was no hesitancy in her voice and a flood of relief washed over Erin. "Until the end of time, my love." Erin smiled widely as she took off her clothes, joining Penelope on the bed, kissing her deeply. Suddenly, her future didn't look so bleak.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin woke up and stretched into Penelope. They had spent three glorious hours making love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Smiling gently, she brushed a piece of hair out of Penelope's face before kissing her sweetly. Her lover blinked her eyes open and Erin's smile widened. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just thinking, about us." She sat up against the headboard and Penelope followed suit, curling up next to her and resting her head on her chest.

"And what conclusions have you come to, dearest?"

"That I'll never know what you show to other eyes, my lucky Penny. All I know is what I see in you, in your eyes, in your smile. And all that points to how much you love me. I hope this isn't some lovely dream. Did you really tell me you'd move in here with me?"

"Yes, I did, Erin." Penelope reached up to play with the locket around Erin's neck. "I bet this feels really fast to you."

"A little. My ex and I were dating for three months before he touched my breasts, and we were engaged before we had sex. It wasn't mind blowing, but I loved him, so I learned to fake it. It was amazing how quickly sex became once a week and then once a month after we got married."

"Is that why he labeled you frigid?" Penelope asked, drawing on her stomach.

"Yes. I told him to get a mistress, if sex was that important to him. I wanted him to be happy, you know?" She nodded against her chest before kissing her breast. "He brought his mistress home one night, so we could have a threesome. I may have had an inkling of who I was that night, as I really enjoyed her touches. He noticed, and never brought her to our bed again."

"Your ex really sucks, Erin. I'm so glad you're in my life now, honey." Penelope contorted her body so that she straddled Erin, looking into her eyes. "I love you to the very depths of my heart, and I promise to never treat you like that." Erin leaned forward and kissed her beloved deeply, trying to pour into the kiss all of the emotion she felt.

"This is a little scary for me, Penny. Everything is moving quickly, and I prefer slow and methodical. It feels so right, though." She caressed Penelope's face and sat back once more. "I love you so much. You've rescued me, saved me, and now you're staying with me. Forever."

"Forever," she confirmed, pressing herself tightly to Erin, kissing her once more. "I love your kisses. I love your breasts." Erin arched into Penelope's hands, relishing the feel of her fingers gently pinching and tugging her nipples.

"What else do you love about me?" she asked breathlessly, feeling desire flare up in her body with both the touches and words Penelope spoke.

"I love the satin feel of your skin," she remarked, once more drawing patterns on Erin's belly. She slid down her torso, trailing kisses as she went. "I love how your skin feels under my touches, beneath my lips." Gently, she spread Erin's legs, looking at her most intimate place. Erin whined a little and Penelope giggled. "And I adore the noises you make."

"That's all well and good, Penny, but you have me hanging here," Erin panted out.

"Well, we can't have that, love." Penelope leaned forward and delicately kissed her down there. Erin's eyes closed heavily as she lifted her hips up to come in closer contact with her lover's lips. "So impatient, even after three hours of making love earlier. Are you always so insatiable?"

"Only when I'm with you." Penelope nodded and began to suck and lick at her clit. Erin couldn't help herself and she buried her hand in her lover's hair, digging in roughly as she felt her orgasm building. "Penny!" she moaned as she came, her hips bucking. Her lover held her tight as she came down from her orgasm.

"And I love the delicate flush that covers your skin when you're close to cumming. I think I'm just going to rest here for a minute and get my breath back." Penelope rested her head on Erin's thigh, drawing softly in the hair on her mound.

"You enjoy doing that, too, don't you, my lucky Penny?"

"I do. As you've noticed, I keep myself bare, always have. And yet you have this thick thatch of blonde hair covering up your most wonderful delights. I enjoy something different." Penelope gently tugged on the sensitive hairs of her mound and she giggled a little at the sensation. "I'd like to start moving some of my things today, like my clothes. The rest can wait, but I don't think I could go around here naked. We'd never get anything accomplished."

"You don't know how true that is," Erin replied. "Well, let's get dressed then." She flexed her thigh and Penelope giggled as she sat up. Erin reached out her hand and her lover helped her up. She made her way over to the armoire and pulled out a fresh set of underwear, tugging the panties on. Penelope handed her an outfit and she raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Just something I want you to wear. I put it in the closet about two months ago. I was hoping you'd wear it for me on our first anniversary. But I think this is a better milestone, don't you?"

Erin nodded. "Well, we'll have to go out to lunch first, so I can show it off." She looked at their bedside clock. "Or for an early supper, given the time." She pulled on the 1950's style sundress, twirling once to make the skirt flare out. "I adore this, my lucky Penny."

"I hoped you would." Penelope kissed her shoulder as she ran the zipper up her back. Turning, Erin watched her lover dress and they went downstairs together. "I'll drive," she said as she tossed Erin her phone.

As they went along, Erin watched her lover, drinking in all the details she could. "So, have you thought about where this leaves us?"

"A couple of wonderful women in love and building our future together." Penelope smiled and glanced over at her. "So, I know you have a jerk of an ex-husband and three children. What about the rest of your family?"

"I have a younger sister who's a famous opera singer. Or, at least, she's famous to me. I hope you don't mind, but when she's here, in a production, I go and see her. I'd like for you to come, as well." She felt shy asking this of Penelope, almost expecting her to reject the idea.

"That would be really great, Erin. And your parents?"

"Dead. Car accident."

"Drunk driver?" Erin nodded, still feeling the raw ache from their deaths whenever she thought about it. "Then, you're like me."

"Yes, I guess I am. Isn't it funny that even though my parents were killed by alcohol, I still chose to drink? I still chose to make poor decisions." She pulled into the parking lot and turned to face Penelope. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, honey."

"Take up a hobby?" They got out and Penelope reached for her hand. Erin clasped it tightly and they walked inside the restaurant. It wasn't too busy at that time of day, so they were quickly seated. "You could build a boat."

"And then I could lose a hand or an eye. Do you want to see that?" Penelope shook her head. "Well, there you go. I suppose we could redecorate. I have some money saved up in the bank, and we could pick out new color schemes and what not."

"That does sound nice, Erin. We're going to have to meet in the middle on some things, though. I highly doubt you want a neon pink bathroom." They giggled in tandem and looked up at their waitress. "Could we get a pot of tea, please?" The woman nodded and left the table once more.

"We should decide on what we want." Erin picked up the menu and scanned it, settling on the club sandwich. Setting it aside, she sipped at the ice water, smiling at Penelope. "You're not really all that into neon, though, are you?"

Her lover looked up at her. "No. I like loud, but even that would be a bit much for me." The waitress came back with their tea and she smiled at her. "I'd like Caesar salad, please."

"And for you?"

"The club sandwich with fries." The woman nodded and moved off, leaving them alone again. Penelope poured their tea and she took a careful sip, relishing the taste of Earl Grey. "I want to turn one of the extra bedrooms into a study for us. You're going to need somewhere to set up your computers."

"I'm not really allowed to have much more than a laptop in my home, Erin. It was part of the immunity agreement I signed." Penelope blushed brightly, as if she was embarrassed by the admission.

"Well, what about my computers, then?" Her smile was so quick and warm and Erin reached across the table for her hand. "I'm not beholden to the agreement. Am I?"

"I suppose not." They sat quietly until their food came, Erin content to just be with her lover.

"What should we do about Derek?" she asked suddenly, the man coming to the forefront of her mind.

"I don't know, Erin." She rested her head on her chin as the waitress set down their food. "I still love him dearly. But my heart hurts so very much, thinking of what he's cost us. You lost your job, and we've had to alter a major portion of our life. He is such a jackass!" Penelope speared a leaf of lettuce angrily and ate it.

"He also loves you and considers you his God-given solace. I've listened to your phone calls enough to know he thinks of you like a dear sister and I recognize the fact that, combined with his intense dislike of me, he thought he was doing the best thing to defend and protect you from further harm."

Someone coughed lowly and they looked up to see the very person they had been talking about. "I can't believe you're defending me, Ma'am, after everything I've done."

They both stared at him, Erin unsure of how to react, what to say. As she looked back at her lover, she could see the tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. "Excuse me, Derek." She stood and slipped in next to Penelope, setting her hand on her lover's thigh. "Your heart is the only thing that matters here, my lucky Penny."

"I understand that here," she replied, touching her head.

"But not here," Erin replied, touching her heart. "Please, take a seat, Derek." She gestured to the now empty bench across from them before sliding over her plate.

"Thank you." He was more subdued than she had ever seen him before, and Erin felt a little bit sorry for him. "Would you mind if I ate with you?"

"No." Once more it was Erin who replied and he smiled a tiny bit at her. She signaled the waitress over and he quickly ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a soda. "Why did you come here?"

"To apologize. I honestly did not know Shepperd would fire you, Ma'am. I just assumed he'd suspend you and that would get you two to rethink things. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Ain't that the truth." Erin looked over at Penelope and saw her listlessly picking at her salad. "I'm moving in with Erin. Hotch gave me tomorrow off, and that's how we're spending tonight and tomorrow."

He nodded and accepted the meal from their waitress. "Do you… Would you like any help with that?"

Erin knew he was trying to offer up on olive branch and longed to say yes, to begin healing the rift between Penelope and her best friend. She waited, though, for her lover's lead, knowing she needed to be comfortable. "Of course we would like help. But why would you want to help us after you tried to destroy us?"

He took a bite of his sandwich, trying to come up with an answer for her. "Before I give you a reason why, you should know that Hotch suspended me for two weeks. That is not why I'm here. I just, when I saw how upset you were with me, it hit home how much I had hurt you. When I was seeing Tamara, you got after me, and rightfully so. But you never did what I did. I'm so sorry."

Blinking back tears, Erin reached across the table and patted his arm. "We all do rash things for our friends, and sometimes we hurt more than we help."

"Four months ago, you socked me for what I did to Penelope and you. Now, you're being so understanding. I almost wish you were angry with me."

"It would assuage your guilt, I know. But Penelope needs you in her life, and if we're always fighting, she's going to have to choose between us. I don't want her to have to do that, and so I am willing to set aside my pride and anger to make her happy."

"Oh, my God, Erin, I love you so much," Penelope exclaimed, clasping her hand tightly. Erin shrugged her shoulders slightly as she felt a deep flush stain her cheeks. Her lover leaned over and kissed her softly before fixing her gaze back on Derek. "I guess we're all holding out olive branches today."

"It looks that way, Penelope." Erin felt the tremor that ran through her lover's body in reaction to the use of her name. "I know you can't forgive me right away, I wouldn't expect you to. But I want to begin to make things up to you and Erin."

His smile grew a little as he waited for their answer. "It might be nice to get some of the furniture moved over to our house, Penny"

"There is that, Erin. And he could carry the heavy boxes of clothes up and down the stairs." Penelope took a deep breath and Erin squeezed her hand, trying to offer encouragement. "All right, you may help us. As soon as we finish eating, you can follow us over to my place." She buried her chin in her chest, staring at her food as she ate.

He nodded, the smile dimming a little as he began to realize that this might take longer than he'd bargained for. "You know, I think I heard Dr. Reid once comment that your closet was secretly a Tardis. This could take numerous trips."

Penelope giggled, elbowing her gently. "I just know how to utilize my space well." She stole a fry off her plate and munched on it as she pushed away the rest of her salad. "I'm full." She changed how she was sitting, resting her back against the wall so she could watch Erin eat.

"Do you think we should get a pet? I'm going to be home now to take care of one."

"A kitten? We could adopt a rescue kitten!" Her lover's eyes lit up in excitement. "I would love to do that! If we get enough moved this evening, we could do that tomorrow."

"Honey, I think you're forgetting about putting everything away. That will take me a few days, at least. We can go next Saturday?" Penelope nodded, pouting a little. Erin shook her head and handed her another fry, which she eagerly accepted.

Derek and she finished up their meals and before she could take out her pocketbook, he had paid for their supper and left a tip. "Are we ready to go, ladies?" They nodded and he stood up, waiting for them. Erin held out her hand and Penelope clasped it tightly, letting herself be led outside. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Penelope murmured as they made their way to their car. As soon as she was behind the wheel, Penelope leaned over and kissed her cheek again. "I seriously do not know who I made happy to have you in my life, but I thank them most heartily, as well. I could never have been as graceful as you were in there, my love."

"I meant what I said. I could never force you to choose between me and Morgan. I would always choose your happiness over my wants. That's how it works in a relationship, right?"

"Right, Erin. I guess, after Kevin, my relationship meter is still a little wonky. All I know is that I love you so very much and you've shown me such wondrously sweet care and devotion. Angel's wings have such hollow feathers, but they've been strong enough to hold me up so far."

Erin let go of the steering wheel with one hand to reach out for Penelope's. The entire drive, they held hands and she smiled as she thought about how much she loved her lucky Penny. She parked on the street, behind Derek and as close to the door as she could get. "We're home."

"For the last time." Penelope let go of her hand and got out of the car, waiting on the sidewalk for her. As soon as she was next to her, Penelope threaded arms with her and they went inside. Morgan was waiting for them in front of the door. "Why didn't you go inside, Der?"

"I don't have that right, Garcia."

Hesitantly, Penelope reached out and touched his upper arm. "Please, come in." She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, letting him open it for them. "So, I was thinking, we can use all my reusable bags first, and then move on to the garbage bags."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Erin followed her into the bedroom and took the suitcases from her hands as she was handed them. "A little help, Derek?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." He set the bags on the bed and opened the largest one first.

"All right, Der, you take one of the suitcases and fill it with clothes from the dresser. Erin and I will work on the closet. Here." She gave Erin an armful of clothes before turning back for more. Erin set them on the bed and began to take the clothes off their hangers before calling them up and setting them in the bag.

They'd barely made a dent in her closet when the first suitcase was full. The second and third followed in quick succession, and Derek made his first trip down to his truck. While he was gone, they finished clearing out the closet and moved on to the rest of the dresser. Then they worked on getting their knickknacks down and in the bags.

"You're making great progress here," he said as he took down the next set of bags.

"We still have the trunk," Penelope replied, gesturing towards it.

"Derek can take it down like it is. Less work for us that way." Erin opened the linen closet and began to hand blankets and sheets to her lover. These filled the bags up a little more quickly and soon then were on to the reusable grocery bags. She loved the way Penelope looked, flushed and dewy, and couldn't help herself. "Penelope…"

"Yes, Erin?" She looked up at her and Erin bent down and kissed her passionately. Penelope's arms snaked around her neck and tugged her down onto the bed. Everything seemed to fade away to just them as they kissed, and she ran her hands down to cup her ass, squeezing a little.

Derek cleared his throat and they sprang apart like schoolgirls getting caught necking in school. "Did you forget I was coming back?" he asked, trying to look anywhere but at them.

"Sorry, Sugar Bear, we kind of did. She's irresistible, what can I say?" He laughed and helped them up to their feet. Erin lost her balance and fell heavily against him. Derek steadied her gently and she smiled gratefully up at him. "Hey, no manhandling the goods."

Even Penelope was smiling up at them and Erin felt the shift in the mood of the room. "So, now I'm the goods?" she teased.

"Well, you are made up of a whole lot of good, so I guess so." They went back to work, and soon Penelope's bedroom was stripped bare, leaving only the furniture behind.

"Is there anything else you want to take tonight, Penelope? The bed of my truck is almost full."

"The coffee table, please. It's probably going to be the only piece of furniture I bring with me. Daddy made it for Mom when I was ten."

Erin clasped Penelope's hand tightly as she heard tears creep into her voice. "It will go perfectly in the living room." Derek picked it up and she opened the door for him. "I'll be back tomorrow to gather more of your things. You shouldn't take another personal day, especially since you're the only one of us working now."

"So, I'm going to be the man of the relationship?"

"I didn't say that. I left men behind when he left me. And then we came together and everything began to make sense," she said as Penelope locked the door.

"There are some who would say you're crazy for throwing away so much just for me."

"Then let them. You are worth so much more than anyone's judgment of us." They walked out the front door and found Morgan leaning against his truck. "Just follow me, and I'll lead you to my, our, home." He nodded and got in his truck, starting it up while they got in the car.

Erin pulled out into traffic and drove at a more sedate pace than she normally took. Penelope twisted around in the seat so that she could watch her as she drove. "I really do want to adopt a kitten soon. I understand your point, though."

"We'll find the perfect one together, I promise." Erin made a mental note to stop at a pet store and pick up all the necessary supplies for bringing a cat into the home. Pulling into their driveway, she parked in the garage before getting out and unlocking the front door for Derek. "Our bedroom is the first door on the left at the top of the stairs," she said as she passed him to grab a few bags herself. Once more passing him on the stairs, she found Penelope already hanging clothes in the closet. Setting down her bags, she joined Penelope at her task, putting things away.

It didn't take long for Derek to finish bringing everything in and he sat on the bed, watching them. "I'm going to swing by the apartment at nine tomorrow," he said softly.

"I'll meet you there, then," Erin replied as she hung up the last of Penelope's blouses. Turning, she clasped her hands as she looked at him. "Thank you for helping us this evening."

"It was my pleasure, Erin, Penelope. Until tomorrow." He stood and left the room, a wistful look on his face.

"Derek, wait!" Penelope called out and he came back. "Thank you." She ran over and hugged him tightly, bursting into tears. "Erin's right, I don't want to lose my best friend. But I'm not going to give her up. I wish you could see, really see, how much she completes me. I know you don't understand just yet, but you will. Until then, you're my best friend and I'm your God given solace. I won't ever stop believing in our friendship."

As Erin watched, Derek seemed to fold in on himself, breaking down into tears. "I should have trusted you, Baby Girl. Your heart is always in the right place. I can't believe I almost ruined things for you."

She tucked her leg underneath her as she sat on the bed. The hug lasted such a long time as the two friends tried to work out the wounds of their fight. "We have a guest room," she said suddenly, surprising herself. "We could all have breakfast together tomorrow."

He looked up at her, his eyes puffy and red from his tears. A tremulous smile crossed his lips as he nodded. "I feel like I should explain myself, Erin. I have…"

"Trust issues, I know. Agent Hotchner has often written that in his reviews of you. I can be a bitch. We all have something in us that is a flaw, an imperfection. But it's who we are. There's no explanation necessary." She yawned largely and his smile widened.

"I'll let you two get some sleep now. I imagine it's been a long day for both of you."

Letting go of Penelope, he went back into the hall. "Middle door across the hall," Penelope called out, and they heard him chuckle a little.

"Shall we?" Erin asked, closing the door to their room. Holding out her hand to Penelope, she waited for her to take it. It only took a moment for her to be at her side and she clasped the extended hand tightly.

Insistently, Penelope tugged her over to their dresser and pulled out an ivory negligee, handing it to her. "Wear this for me tonight. I don't feel like doing anything more than cuddling tonight. Do you mind?"

"No. I'm rather shy when there are others near. Children are one thing, friends another." Letting go of her lover's hand, she quickly undressed, standing nude before her lover. "Though I will be bold enough to ask for a kiss, here, before I put the nightie on." She placed her hand on her heart and tried to smile beguilingly.

"I could never refuse a request like that." Leaning forward, Penelope placed a soft kiss on the swell of her breast and Erin sighed lowly as she pulled the garment on. "Is there something special you want me to wear?"

"That cute purple baby doll I saw you put away earlier." Penelope nodded and stripped down, wiggling her hips as she dug through her drawer to find the garment. As she tugged it on, they went over to the bed and climbed in. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Erin. Thank you." She pulled the sheet up over their bodies and snuggled close to Erin. "You could have made me choose and you didn't. You could have been cruel, and you weren't. You've changed for me," she whispered as she wrapped an arm around her wait.

"We always make changes for those we love. I think I've told you that once before. I trust you, I love you, and I can set aside petty beefs to make you happy." She kissed Penelope's forehead before nuzzling her nose in her lover's hair.

"I want to make you happy, Erin."

"You do, just by being in my arms, at my side." Penelope nodded and lifted her face to kiss the curve of Erin's jaw.

"Then you'll be happy forever because I'm never leaving your side." Erin smiled as she felt her eyes close heavily and she gave in to sleep, safe and content in the arms of her lover.


End file.
